


James and Sirius's Idea

by The_Rose_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders' Era, One Shot, no one likes him, no peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose_Witch/pseuds/The_Rose_Witch
Summary: James and Sirius start to get an idea after talking with Remus. It's something that I wrote years ago. It's very, very short.





	James and Sirius's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple one-shot about the Marauders (not Peter, no one likes him).  
> Disclaimer: I, The Rose Witch, do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling’s does.  
> Thank you to my beta, RogueBlueMoon (I think that their name has changed now.) on fanficition.net.  
> Funny thing I got this idea after a dream.

It was Tuesday, August 21st, 1973. One week after the full moon at the Lupin house. James and Sirius were over to spend two weeks at Remus' home before school started back up. Peter couldn't make it because he was visiting family in France.  
Right now James, Sirius, and Remus were in Remus' room, sitting on his bed talking about some of the pranks they pulled in past years and ideas for pranks to pull in the upcoming years. They laid on the bed, the talking not stopping for more than a second.  
Remus was on his stomach in the middle, while James laid on the right side of the bed facing Remus, and Sirius laid on the left side of the bed, also facing Remus.  
"Remus, we were wondering if you could tell us some more about you being a werewolf, but you don't have to if you don't want to," James said.  
"It depends on what you ask if I'll answer you or not" Remus replied.  
"How old were you when you became a werewolf?" asked Sirius, worried about his friend.  
"The full moon of… April right after I turned six," Remus told them.  
"So about seven years ago then," James said, frowning.  
"Yeah, about seven years now," Remus said.  
"Next, do you know the name of the werewolf that-" James started to ask but was cut off by Remus.  
"It was Fenrir Greyback."  
James and Sirius asked Remus some more questions about his being a werewolf and he answered them until he fell asleep from James rubbing small calming circles on his back.  
"Poor Remus," James said still rubbing Remus's back  
"I know, having to live with this for seven years," Sirius said.  
"I wish there was something we could do for him," James commented.  
"Maybe there is," Sirius replied, looking from James to Remus and back again.  
"What do you mean?" James asked as he keeps rubbing Remus back for no reason.  
"I'm just saying maybe there is something we can do for him," Sirius told him.  
"Maybe."  
With that James and Sirius started thinking up books that could use to help Remus; such as The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection and The Essential Defense Against The Dark Arts. They worked on this until they to fell asleep.


End file.
